evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Reality-Warpers/Examples
Examples Class A (true omnipotents) *'Q Continuum' (a vastly powerful race of aliens from Star Trek, the one most infamous to humanity being simply "Q" - they are considered for all intents and purposes "nigh omnipotent" and have no true rivals, save members of their own race.) *'Fifth-Dimensional Imps' (a race of aliens from DC comics that includes Mister Mxyzptlyk, Qwsp and Vyndtvx, they utilize science so advanced that they are considered "nigh omnipotent" - they have no limit other than what they can imagine, able to rewrite logic itself if needed.) *'Mad Jim Jaspers' (a powerful mutant from Marvel comics who is considered "nigh omnipotent", far exceeding other reality-warping mutants in his setting he can do anything he pleases and his only weaknesses are the Fury and locations beyond reality itself (which he has no power over). ) *'Emperor Joker' (an alternate version of the Joker from DC who, via the stolen powers of Mister Mxyzptlyk, gained the same level of powers as a Fifth-Dimensional Imp) *'Deities' (most deities are at least powerful enough to be seen as "nigh-omnipotent", especially leaders of pantheons such as Zeus, in monotheistic faiths, God is Absolute Omnipotence (when in a Maltheist setting, "God" tends to be demoted to "nigh-omnipotent" so heroes have a small chance of defeating Him) ). *'Beyonder' (a godlike alien from Marvel alongside his extradimensional race of people also known as the Beyonders, originating from a different multiverse than Marvel he crossed into the mainstream Marvel multiverse and gained powers on a par with a Supreme Being (another word for monotheistic God) - was demoted to "nigh-omnipotent" in later retcons). *'Abstract Entities' (any number of fictional beings that embody a universal concept or ideal, such as Death, Master Hate, Nekron, Lord Chaos and Rot - being embodiments of necessary parts of reality itself they are considered "nigh omnipotent" and can influence reality on a scale comparable to a Deity). *'Scarlet Witch' (a former mutant blessed by the Elder God Chthon, which gave her the powers to warp reality on a multiversal scale, which escalated in House of M storyline, where she changed the mainstream universe into House of M, and then changed it back, while also stripping mutants of their powers across the Creation and triggering the creation of the Chaos Wave, which could have potentially destroyed the Omniverse.) Class B (probability alteration) *Major Disaster (DC) *'Genies' (most depictions of genies have the ability grant wishes and alter reality via magic but have limits, making them less powerful than deities and allowing them to be controlled or imprisoned {usually in a lamp}) *'Fairies' (most depictions of fairies have the ability to grant wishes and alter reality via magic but like most magical beings have limits, making them less powerful than deities) *'Satan' (in many folklore, Satan (and other high-ranking Devils) can grant wishes and alter reality in exchange for a soul, they are ranked below deities however and thus still have limits and usually the alterations on reality require a pact or sacrifice). Category:Examples